Picking Up the Pieces
by Shae-Lynn1
Summary: OliviaElliot Olivia's moving into a new apartment..... Complete Story! Chapter 7 up!
1. Picking Up the Pieces

As he drove his car to work, Elliot Stabler watched the streets. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he thought there seemed to be fewer people since 9/11. Fewer people driving, fewer people shopping and sightseeing. He was sure, however, that there were at least four less people. Kathy had taken Kathleen, Davy, and Lizzie back to her parents' house in Seattle following the divorce. It broke Elliot's heart when he thought of how he would only see his children at every other holiday, but he loved them, and they deserved to be with a parent who could spend time with them. Luckily, Maureen had been accepted to NYU and had moved into residence. He could still see her every day if he wanted, although it would surely be the ultimate of lame. Elliot had been over it so many times in his head. In the end, he always came to the same conclusion: it had been the job. Kathy had warned him, but by the time he was willing to take her seriously, it was too late. 

It had been his partner, Olivia Benson, who had finally convinced him to stay. The day that the divorce papers had gone through, he had told her of his intention to quit, to get a job in security or something. Olivia had said simply, "Do you like your job? Do you feel like you're making a difference?" When he hadn't answered, she had continued, "Elliot, what do you have left? Don't take this away from you too." They had hugged. Elliot didn't know it, but she had needed it as much as he had. 

The driver behind him honked, yanking him back into the present. The precinct was bustling with its usual morning activity. 

"Where's Olivia?" He asked, noting the absence of his partner. 

"Right here," Olivia called from an Incident Room. 

"What's she doing?" 

"Cross-referencing attacks matching the Pollock case," Munch stated, implying something. 

"Shit!" Elliot cursed. 

"Weren't you supposed to be here two hours ago to help her?" Fin said. He understood that Elliot was still upset about the divorce, but he, Munch, and Cragen were sick of him taking out on Olivia. She had been doing the extra work without complaint. Elliot stepped into the Incident Room slowly, apologetic in his manner. 

"I'm really sorry, 'Liv," he stated sincerely. 

"It's okay," she said shortly, in a voice telling him it clearly wasn't. 

"It's just....I was thinking this morning, about...." 

"I said it's okay. I understand, Elliot," she forgave with force. Olivia didn't want to hear it again. She didn't want to know how he felt so lost and alone since Kathy. She didn't want to hear how much he missed them. 

"Okay," Elliot exhaled, sitting down across from. He picked up a file and began to read. He closed the file and opened his mouth to speak. Olivia anticipated. 

"The pile on the right is non-matches. The pile on the left is possible or probable matches," she explained, gesturing. Elliot smiled, placing his file in the non-match pile. 

At twelve o'clock, Munch popped in. 

"Hey, we're going for lunch. You guys coming?" 

"Sure," Elliot agreed. 

"No thanks. I'll grab something later," Olivia declined. Elliot still felt guilty for that morning, 

"I'll stay too," Elliot offered. Olivia glanced up sharply. 

"Go on. I'll survive." 

"Come on, Olivia," Munch said, "You've been doing this all morning." 

"I'm not coming." The discussion was closed. Elliot sighed and followed Munch out, pausing briefly to glance back at her form, staring out the window as if lost to the world. 

********** 

The restaurant was over-crowded. They had to yell to hear themselves over the noise. 

"So did you apologize to Olivia?" Fin asked loudly. 

"Yeah. I think she's still mad at me, though. What else can I do but apologize?" Elliot said with underlying anger. 

"Maybe keep your word for once," Fin countered. 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"How about last Tuesday when you said you'd pick her up for work?" 

"Or the week before when you asked her to lunch, then didn't show?" 

"Or the time when...." 

"Okay! I get your point!" Elliot interrupted. 

"I don't think you do," Fin said, "Olivia's like our family." 

"And you've been hurting her. I know you're upset, but she's been doing every report you forgot, every interview you didn't want, and you haven't even said thank you." Elliot found himself growing defensive, but even as he did, he knew they were right. Instead of rebutting them, Elliot hung his head in ashamed assent. 

"Look, Elliot, we're not trying to rag on you, we're just trying to make sure you don't keep ragging on Olivia," Fin added, seeing Elliot's face. 

"She's been picking up your pieces. Just make it up to her." 

********** 

When they got back to the precinct, Olivia was on the phone, yelling. 

"What do you mean?.....I don't believe this!....What do you expect me to do?.....Figure it out? Figure this out!" She slammed down the receiver. "Damn!" She slammed a fist down on her desk. 

"Whoa! What's up?" Fin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"You know how I'm moving on Thursday, right?" She began. 

"You're moving?" Elliot asked, confused. 

"If you'd pay attention when I talk, you'd have known," she said flatly. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Anyhow, I'm supposed to move into my new place on Thursday, but my landlord jsut called to say I have to be out of my place by Sunday. I can put my stuff in a mini-storage, but I can't afford to stay in a hotel," she explained, sitting defeatedly. There was a moment of awkard silence. 

"Stay with me," Elliot blurted out suddenly. 

"That's okay, Elliot. I'll figure something out." 

"Why? There's lots of room in my house. I'd love to have you, and you can make sure I'm not late again. Olivia, I'm admitting that I've been a complete jerk. Let me make it up to you." His tone was sincere and Olivia smiled inwardly at his long-awaited repentance. 

"All right. But you're going to have to prove yourself worthy. After we finish these files, you're coming to my apartment to help me pack," she looked at him coyly. 

"Anything you say," Elliot agreed. Olivia turned on her heel back to the Incident Room. She passed Munch with a wide grin on her face. It was the first time she'd looked happy since Elliot's divorce. 

"Aren't you glad we talked to him?" Munch commented. Fin nodded. 

"Now, let's just hope he doesn't screw this up." 

********** 

Olivia's apartment was filled with boxes. Elliot took the scene in wordlessly, it wouldn't patch things up between them if he started complaining. It was time to fix the way things had become. 

"It's something, huh?" She commented, stepping over a pile of books. Elliot nodded. "I've finished most of the bathroom. I won't get you to deal with that. Could you start putting these books in boxes? When you're done, there's some more in the bedroom bookshelf." Olivia stepped into the kitchen, to a CD player on the counter. She pressed the PLAY button, and the sound of a jazz ballad filled the space. 

"It's relaxing," she said defensively, at the look on Elliot's face. 

"I don't mind it," Elliot said. 

Elliot began packing the books. When he moved to the bedroom, he could hear Olivia clattering around in the living room. On top of the bookshelf, there were two pictures. The first was of her mother, Elliot assumed. The second was a picture taken at the squad's New Year's party. It was when Fin was still a recent addition to the squad, but he still fit in like part of the family. He and Munch framed Elliot and Olivia, their arms around each other's waists. Cragen stood beside them. Elliot remembered that they had been quite tipsy, but not dead drunk. One officer had got a bit too close to Olivia, pushing her against the wall. Elliot had punched him as if he was her jealous boyfriend. She had joked with him. 

"The blood from his nose will wreck your tux. Next time let me handle them." She had been wearing a red dress. It was tight enough to prompt comments from Munch and Fin, but Elliot glared at them and they shut up. He told himself he didn't care what was under the dress. Elliot set the picture down and began on the books. Her reading material was interesting and unexpected. There were poetry anthologies, spy paperbacks, some Shakespeare plays, and the New York Guide to Medical Symptoms. Elliot picked up a small purple book and raised his eyebrows. The Ivy Anthology of Erotic Short Stories. The spine of the book was broken and several pages were dog-eared. 

_Well, well, well,_ Elliot thought. He placed it in the open box and covered it with a copy of the Criminal Code. Out in the living room, the noise had stopped. Elliot closed the box, then headed out to see if something was wrong. The strains of Misty floated in the air. Olivia wasn't in the living room, she was in the kitchen, slow dancing with the broom. Elliot smiled, leaning against the door frame and watching her. When she saw him, she stopped suddenly and bent her head down, embarassed. Elliot crossed the floor, the only clean one in the house, and took the broom from her hands. 

"May I cut in?" He asked suavely. Olivia beamed and took his hand. He slipped his arm around her waist and felt her arm around his neck. They danced around the small kitchen, looking into each other's eyes. 

_I'm just too misty_

_And too much in love_

The last notes of the song finished, and they stayed. Olivia swallowed the lump that threatened to form in her throat. 

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you," she said, voice thick. 

"I missed you too," he replied simply. A new song began. Olivia laid her head on Elliot's shoulder as they began their dance again, enjoying the safety and warmth of his arms. Elliot wasn't sure why, exactly, but he felt genuinely complete for the first time since the divorce. 

_It's autumn in New York that brings the promise of new love._

_Autumn in New York is often mingled with pain. . ._

The tune seemed to envelope their bodies. Time lost its meaning. 

********** 

To be continued soon........ 

Please, please, please, review!!! 


	2. Sunday

Olivia woke up to her alarm clock. She rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom. As she finished with each item, she tossed them into some still-empty boxes. She pulled on sweatpants, a tank top and a pair of old runners. Then she placed a call to the squadroom. Her moving crew was standing by. 

Munch and Fin drove the rented van to the mini-storage. Elliot stepped out into the hallway, carrying a suitcase. He turned around when Olivia didn't seem to be following him. She was standing in the doorway with her back to him. 

"Olivia?" She didn't answer. He put the suitcase down and turned her around gently. He saw that she was crying and drew her into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay," he whispered. Olivia let herself be comforted momentarily, then pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She hadn't thought that it would hurt, but leaving the place that had been her home for over three years was painful nonetheless. 

"I'm all right," she said softly. Elliot nodded, only half believing her. He followed her out to her car, which she had packed with more boxes and bags; the things that she would need for the next four days. They met Munch and Fin at the storage. Cragen had been super-generous and allowed them all the day off. However, when they had finished, Elliot and Olivia headed to the precinct anyway, hoping that the extra work that night would earn them a late morning the next day. 

********** 

Elliot's house was, luckily, a lot different than Olivia remembered it from the last time she had been there. That had been a hell of a day. 

The day Kathy was supposed to move out, they had dawdled at work. Elliot hadn't wanted to come home early; he had said goodbye to his children that morning and expected them to be gone by the time he got home. Still, he was dreading the idea of going home at all. Olivia had sensed his tension and correctly guessed the cause. 

"Hey, what do you say we pull an all-nighter?" She suggested. 

"I really should go home." 

"I'll come with you. We'll take the files. We're really close here, I can feel it," she stated with conviction. Elliot had agreed, and felt slightly better knowing that he wouldn't be alone. The drive to Queens seemed lengthened by his anticipation of the house. How much would she have taken with her? Where was he going to sleep from now on? He didn't think he could handle sleeping in his own bed, with Kathy's presence still there somehow. 

As they pulled up to the house, it became horribly clear that they were too early. Neither of them spoke as Elliot slowly parked. He got out of the car. 

"Stay here," he told Olivia. She saw him go into the house. Worried, Olivia stepped out of the car and stood on the sidewalk. Davy and Lizzie came running out of the house, followed by Kathleen, walking sullenly. 

"Aunt Olivia!" Davy and Lizzie called, hugging her legs. Kathleen stood on the lawn with her arms crossed, glaring at her. Olivia could hear the voices in the house escalating. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"This is still my house!" 

"You gave it up!" 

"Why the Hell did you bring her here, Elliot? What do you think that's going to do to the kids?" 

"What's that going to do to the kids? All I've shown them is that I'm dedicated to my job. Isn't that better than showing them that you can't handle living with that?" 

"Dedicated to your job?! And that justifies you bringing home your little whore!" Olivia's eyes widened in anger. She felt a metallic taste in her mouth. Davy clapped his hands over his ears. Lizzie clung onto Olivia. Olivia put her hands on their shoulders as the shouting continued. A few minutes later, Kathy came storming out of the house. 

"Kathleen, Davy, Lizzie, get in the car," she shouted. "Get your hands off my children," Kathy said to Olivia, her voice full of venom. Olivia was frozen to the spot as Kathy drove off. When she regained her senses, she headed into the house after Elliot. She didn't see him at first. 

"Elliot?" She called. He was standing in the dark living room. 

"Go home." 

"Do you want to talk?" 

"Go home." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Go home!" He yelled, turning on her. Olivia was entirely sure, in that instant, that he was going to hit her. She braced herself internally, her mouth filling with the metallic taste of fear. Elliot lowered his hand when he saw the look of panic cross her face and realized what he had almost done. When his hand returned to his side, Olivia turned. She ran. She ran all the way to a convenience store ten blocks away. She called Munch in tears to pick her up, although Elliot didn't know that. 

Olivia cringed at the memory of it. Elliot seemed to remember as well. 

"It's a lot different than last time you were here," he said. 

Indeed it was. All signs of Kathy's inhabitation had disappeared. The kids' bedrooms were the same as they had left them, but Elliot slept in the former spare room now. Olivia set herself up a bed on the pull-out couch. 

"Let's call it a night, okay?" Olivia said. She was exhausted from moving, as was Elliot. 

"Sure. Goodnight." 

********** 

Upcoming: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday (probably) 

Be patient, and please review. 


	3. Monday

First of all, thanks to everyone for your reviews so far. Secondly, for this part, I invented a word. About 5 lines in, the word "smuzzy" means that feeling you get when you're half-asleep, but in a good way, as opposed to groggy. Just humor me, please. 

********** 

Elliot woke up before Olivia did. He walked paster her sleeping form, curled up on the sofa. He didn't want to wake her, so he began making breakfast as quietly as possible. 

Olivia opened her eyes, unsure of where she was at first. She rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. 

"Morning," she said, still smuzzy from sleep. 

"Hey," he replied, glancing over. Her hair was squashed with bed head, but he thought it was kind of cute. She was wearing her pyjamas, a black tank top and panties. Elliot was surprised. Black? He'd never have expected it. 

"Something smells really good," she said as he handed her a cup of coffee. She took it, using the hot mug to warm her long fingers. 

"Waffles." 

"Mmmm. I haven't had waffles in a long time." She sat at the table. She realized then that Elliot was looking at her intently. She glanced down. "Oh. I guess I should get dressed," she said sheepishly. 

"What? Oh. No. Um, make yourself at home. I was just looking at. . . .you have bed head," he said. She smiled easily. 

"Yeah. Did you see how many boxes I had from my bathroom? I don't just hop out of bed looking normal," she joked. 

"I think you look great," he said. She blushed. 

After the waffle breakfast, Elliot had a shower. He wasn't sure why, but he had a tugging feeling in the pit of his stomach. His entire body felt hot and prickly. He turned the cold water on and tried to concentrate on the feel of the water over his skin. When he came downstairs, Olivia was dressed and had cleaned up all the dishes. She sat on the sofa, watching the news. 

"You ready?" 

********** 

The office was relatively quiet for a Monday morning, but Munch and Fin were there. When Olivia went to the bathroom, They pounced on Elliot. 

"So?" 

"How'd it go?" 

"Fine," Elliot said. 

"Fine? What happened?" 

"We slept. We woke up. We ate breakfast, then we came here." 

"Do you believe it?" Fin said to Munch. 

"Not for a minute. Say, what was she wearing this morning?" Munch asked slyly. 

"Why?" 

"What was she wearing?" 

"A camisole and underwear," Elliot replied blandly. 

"What colour?" Munch asked. 

"It doesn't matter." 

"What colour?" 

"Black." Fin whistled. 

"Man, how do you keep your head?" He said, slapping Elliot on the back. 

"You two are disgusting," Elliot said with a scowl, but it was then that he identified the feeling he had had that morning: sexual frustration. Olivia returned from the bathroom to a ringing phone. 

"Benson," she answered it. 

"Hi, is Elliot there?" Inquired a perky voice. 

"Who's speaking please?" 

"Cindy-Ann," the voice replied. Olivia felt her jaw clench. She considered lying. _He wasn't here. He'd had a family emergency. He'd died in a freak snowmobile accident._ She went with the truth. 

"Elliot, it's Cindy-Ann," she said as if she had known her all her life. Elliot took the phone. Olivia felt vaguely bothered by the phone call all day, even after she and Elliot returned to his house. 

"I'll make dinner tonight," she offered. She opened the cupboard in front of her. There was a half-empty bottle of vanilla and a bag of icing sugar. Elliot chuckled. 

"Maybe I should go to the store and get a few things," he said. 

"Okay, but I can probably put something together with what I've got here," she said, "If not, I'll order out, if that's all right." Elliot nodded. She heart him pull out of the driveway a few minutes later, and she got to work. 

When Elliot returned from the store, he noticed the house was darker than usual. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened from the inside. Olivia stood there in the low glare of the hall lamp, wearing a long, flowing, black evening dress. 

"Entrez, s'il vous plait. Your diner awaits," she said in an overly-dramatic voice. 

"Olivia?" He said, confused. 

"Shhhh," she put a finger to his lips, "All will become clear." Elliot played along, letting himself be escorted to the kitchen. She pulled out his chair for him and let him sit down. She lit a match to light the two candles she had placed in the middle of the table, then she glanced in the bags that Elliot had brought. 

"Ahh, a merlot will go perfectly with the main course," she exclaimed, pulling out the bottle of wine. She poured two glasses and set them in front of their places. 

"The suspense is killing me, if the hunger doesn't get me first." 

"You can't rush genius, Elliot. And now. . . .dinner is served." Olivia put a plate in front of Elliot. He burst out laughing. She joined in two seconds later. In the middle of Elliot's plate was a half of a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, a few carrot sticks, and a granola bar. 

"You. . . .outdid yourself," he said between laughs. 

"Settle down," Olivia commanded breathlessly. Elliot took a bite of the sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. 

"Delicious," he said, "it brings me back to my childhood." 

"I ordered Chinese right after you left," Olivia stated. She felt as if her ridiculous happiness would fill the room. Certainly, it seemed to be infectuously affecting Elliot. She sat across from him and began nibbling on a carrot stick. 

"So, who's Cindy-Ann?" She inquired quietly. Elliot furrowed his brow at her tone of voice. There was a hint of.....he thought it might be......jealousy. 

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. 

"It's just, you've never mentioned her," she tried to speak nonchalantly, unsuccessfully. "Are you two......seeing each other?" Elliot reevaluated her voice. It was full of more agony than jealousy. He wondered what he could've done to hurt her. The wait before he answered nearly killed her, silence suspended between them in the glow of candlelight. 

"Olivia, Cindy-Ann is my niece. She just called to say that she's getting married. I would've mentioned her to you, but it never came up. What's wrong?" He said, concerned. 

"Nothing," her voice broke in relief. She cleared her throat and picked up her glass. "To teamwork," she toasted. 

"To partners," Elliot echoed, touching her glass with his. After dinner was over and the lights were off, Olivia lay in bed, thinking. She ran over her feelings and actions again and again. The dancing in her old apartment, dressing up for dinner, candlelight, the indescribable pain she had felt when she thought he'd been dating someone, and the indescribable joy she'd felt when she'd seen him laughing. 

"Shit!" She swore under her breath to the darkness. 

She was in love. 

********** 

Sorry for the wait. You can't rush genius. :-) 

Please review! 


	4. Tuesday Morning

Elliot woke with a start. It was four in the morning. He had been dreaming, but he couldn't quite remember what about. The images were fading quickly. He wasn't going to get back to sleep. He lay back and began to analyze the last few days. He wasn't puzzled by his re-activated sex drive; Olivia was gorgeous, but he didn't really know why she had been upset by Cindy-Ann, and he was very unsure of why he had felt so utterly guilty and concerned for her when he had seen the hurt in her face. They were just good friends, right? Perhaps not. 

Olivia woke up at six and decided to have a shower. She tiptoed upstairs in a bra and underwear, thinking it would be really embarassing and awkward if she woke Elliot. She stepped into the bathroom quietly, and froze on the spot. Elliot was just stepping out of the shower, a towel around his waist, beads of water glistening on his skin. 

"I didn't think. . .you'd. . ." She began, willing her eyes to stay on his, which roved over her body once, then returned to stare at her face. Her breath caught at what she saw in his eyes, in the way they stayed on hers as he took her face in his hands, as his mouth covered hers. The taste was hot and ready. Something screamed inside her, "This is not a good idea!" 

She trembled, maybe in protest, maybe in fear. He wouldn't accept it. 

His hands moved through her short hair, over her bare shoulders as the kiss roughened, and he pushed her back on the rug, covering her. The cold tiles dug into her shoulders. 

Panic raced inside her, competing with desire that had sprung up, fast and feral. She pushed at his shoulders as if to hold him off, even as she arched up to grind her hips against his. 

"I can't give you what you want," she whispered. 

How could she not feel it? He took his mouth on a journey of her face while she quivered under him. His lips brushed hers, teasing, tasting. 

"Then take what _you_ want. Let me touch you, Olivia." He skimmed his hand up her ribs, felt the reaction as his fingers closed lightly over her breast. 

He lowered his mouth to her jaw and heard her moan. Her taste, along the soft, vulnerable spot where he could feel her pulse, flooded into him. 

He said her name. 

Her fingers dragged over the back of his head to bring his mouth back to hers. To pull him under with her. 

Olivia felt a rush of delight and a raw edge of desire as their mouths warred, knew the reckless greed as he tore her bra away and cupped her breasts with his hands. 

Firm and possesive, his body pressed down on her and she yielded. To him, and to herself. 

He felt the change, not just in the giving of her body. Surrender came sweet and unpredicted. 

He knew at that moment that she was the woman he'd fallen headlong in love with. His hands slowed, gentled, inciting more trembles with a kind of lazy deliberation that made her head spin. He began a slow, savouring journey. 

Pleasure shimmered over her skin, warmed and sensitized it. With a moan of approval, she stripped away his towel and reveled in the slide of flesh against flesh, the comfortims beat of his heart against hers. 

"More." She heard her own breathless demand and arched back to offer. "Take more." 

The line of her throat drew his lips over and down. Her breath caught and let go as he closed his mouth over her breast. 

Need leaped in his stomach. His mouth grew more urgent. Every demand was answered, a moan, a movement, a murmur. 

He teased her swollen nipple with his teeth and she moaned loudly. Still sucking and kissing, Elliot slid her panties down her legs. He bent his head down between her thighs and began to explore her with his tongue, making her reel. She choked out his name, fighting against a panicked excitement that threatened to swallow her whole. Elliot reached into the cupboard for a condom, hastily unwrapping it with trembling hands. Olivia sat up langorously. 

"Here, let me do that for you," she said, taking it from him. She slid it over him slowly as she rubbed with her fingers. Elliot put one hand under her shoulder and guided her back down. Her open lips were begging to be kissed, so he did, right before he slid into her with long strides. 

"It's you," he said hoarsely, "It's always been you." Soon his urgent need overtook him and he quickened and deepened. Olivia came first, gasping his name before collapsing into shudders. Elliot followed soon after. He got up in an after-sex haze and threw the condom away. When he lay back down beside Olivia, he saw that her face was streaked with shiny tears. 

"Hey. What is it?" He asked softly. She turned her head away from him. 

"Nothing. It's just. . .that was. . ." She couldn't finish. 

"Amazing." 

"Wonderful." Elliot was insanely relieved. He had thought he had hurt her. He took one hand and tenderly wiped her tears away. 

"Elliot," she began. 

"Shhh. Not now," he interrupted with a hand to her lips. "Did you get much sleep last night?" He asked. 

"Not much." 

"Me neither. What do you say we catch up?" He suggested. She nodded. She stood up and pulled a towel around herself. She began to walk downstairs, but Elliot grabbed her arm and tried to lead her to his room. She yanked free with a choking, "No." Elliot watched her retreat down the stairs, clutching the towel around her, his mind filled with warring thoughts. 

Olivia threw on her clothes in a haze of tears. She needed to get out, to clear her head, to make sense of what had just happened. She pulled on her coat and went into the frost-covered backyard. Huddling on a frozen plastic lawnchair, she silently cursed herself. Nothing was certain anymore, except that she was crazy of Elliot, and she had just screwed him on his bathroom floor. How could she have been so stupid? And why did it happen? Was it just the irresistible sexual pull of two half-naked, heterosexual people? She needed to know. She needed to have answers. "It's always been you." What the Hell did that mean? 

When Elliot woke up, Olivia was sitting on the foot of his bed. 

"What's going on?" She asked. Elliot sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"I'm not entirely sure." He pulled himself out of bed and sat beside her. His t-shirt and boxers contrasted with the formality of her work clothes. 

"I didn't think it was appropriate for me to sleep in your bed," she said by way of explaining her earlier behaviour. He had to take a minute. 

"Do you actually believe this is just about sex?" She shrugged. 

"I don't object to sex, I just think we might have made a mistake. We should straighten this out before it goes any further. I don't want to hurt you." 

"It didn't feel like a mistake." 

"I don't want to hurt you, Elliot." Some of the emotions filling her seeped into her voice. 

"Olivia, you've been inside me for over three years. When I look three years into the future, you're still there. You're still there when I look six years into the future. And nine years. And twelve years. Why are you trying to shake me off?" 

"I don't come from the kind of people you come from. My mother was a victim, my father a rapist. That's what's inside me." 

"So everyone who comes from a difficult background isn't capable of love?" 

"This isn't a debate, Elliot. I'm telling you I don't want to be involved with you like this." Elliot reached up, touched her face, then framed it in his hands. 

"Look at me, Liv. I'm so completely in love with you." He hadn't conciously realized it until he said it, but now he had, he knew it was true. A messy mix of happiness and fear clogged Olivia's throat. 

"I don't want you to be." 

"I know. It scares you. Tell me just one thing." He cruised into a kiss. "Is what you're feeling just a few sparks?" 

It was warmth she felt, a steady stream of it, and an aching longing that coursed through her body. 

"No," she whispered. 

"Good answer. Let me love you." He pulled her backward onto the bed, confusing her senses with his hands. 

He was patient and thorough and sensitive and loving. 

When he moved inside her, slow and smooth and deep, he saw the message he wanted in her eyes. "I love you, Olivia." 

He closed his mouth over hers and drew in her ragged breaths as she confessed. 

"I love you too." 

********** 

When the phone rang, Olivia rolled over to answer it. 

"Hello?" She said, still lost in the warmth of afterglow and sleep. 

"Olivia?" 

"Fin? Oh, Shit! We totally lost track of time. Can you cover for us? Say that there was construction on the road and really bad traffic jams, okay? Thanks, I owe you one." She hung up, turning to Elliot. "We gotta hurry," she said. He groaned, pulling her into his arms for a kiss. 

"Not yet," he whined. 

"I know. I'd like to stay here, too," she said, pressing her lips to his again. 

By the time they got to work, they were three hours late. 

********** 

Because Tuesday was so long, I have divided it into two parts. However, I haven't written Tuesday, part two, yet, so stay tuned. 


	5. Tuesday 2

Any immediate awkwardness that might have stemmed from their new relationship was easily avoided for the rest of the day. Elliot had some paperwork to finish for Alex, so he stayed behind with Munch while Olivia and Fin went out canvassing for their latest case. 

Sitting across the car from Fin, Olivia hoped he couldn't tell. That her pupils were a little to dilated. That her cheeks were a little too flushed. That her lips were a little too pink. At a traffic light, she turned to face him. 

"Fin, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"Okay. This is a completely hypothetical situation. This isn't about me or anything." 

"Of course not." 

"So just say this person gets together with her friend. When is it too late to turn back?" 

"Well, if either one of you. . .of them. . .has decided that they want to have a romantic relationship, they can never go back to just friends." 

"Okay, Fin, cut the crap. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The thing is, I just don't think this can work," she confided. 

"Why not?" 

"Well, I mean, what do I do when we go back to his house tonight? Am I just supposed to pretend that nothing happened?" She asked. 

"No. Just act on your feelings and be yourself." 

"God, that's cliché," she said. 

"Why do you think it'd be overused if it weren't true?" Olivia smiled. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." 

********** 

Munch sat across the desk from Elliot, who was working intently. Munch put his feet up on the desk and watched Elliot casually. Elliot glanced up. 

"Don't you have something to do?" Munch grinned slyly. 

"So, was it fun?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know exactly what I mean. You're really. . .relaxed. Way more than usual. So either you've been practicing a new form of meditation, or Olivia's been sharpening your pencil, if you know what I mean." 

"That's disgusting, Munch. Even if we were, I wouldn't be using her like that." 

"Does she know that?" 

"Yes! Well, I think so." 

"Hmmmm." Munch swung his feet off the desk and stood up. He went to sit at his desk, pretending to busy himself. He heard Elliot pick up the phone, but he missed what was said. 

********** 

Olivia and Fin got back to the precinct at five. 

"Congratulations," Munch greeted. 

"Aren't we gonna interrogate the guy?" Elliot asked. 

"Well, if you really think we should. We got him with the gun in his hand, the victim's blood on his clothes, and her name and address in his wallet," Olivia said. 

"Good caller," Elliot said, standing awkwardly. He just wanted to hug her, but it might look weird. People would talk. Olivia fiddled with her watch, unsure of what to do as well. Cragen had emerged from his office. 

"I agree. Great job. Fin, John, you two can go home. You two," he said, pointing to Elliot and Olivia, "are staying. Three hours late from traffic? I don't think so. I want you to finish your report, Olivia. Then you can help Elliot clean up the first filing room. 

When Cragen left at seven, they were still working in the cozy dimness, the only light coming from Olivia's desk and the filing room. Eventually, she finished and walked through the silence to the filing room. 

"Hey," she said. Elliot closed the drawer of the filing cabinet and turned his full attention to her. 

"Hey. You finish your report?" 

"Yeah. How can I help?" She walked slowly over, standing so close to him she could feel his breath. 

"I missed you today," he said, taking her hand in both of his. She smiled at him adoringly. 

"Yeah," she placed her other hand over his. A strange, quiet noise broke the silence momentarily. 

"What was that?" Olivia began to laugh. 

"I'm really hungry," she said. 

"Me too. I was going to take you out. I made reservations at the Italian place down the street, but then. . . ." 

"Well, we have to do this. It was our fault for beng preoccupied this morning." 

"I think it was worth the punishment. The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can eat," he said, taking in her face, the emotions that played across it. 

"So let's get to it," she said, withdrawing her hands. 

********* 

By the time they had finished, it was dark outside, save for the eternal glow of the city lights. 

"I can't wait for food until we get home," Olivia said. Home. Not 'your house'. Home. 

"But everything will be closed," Elliot said. 

"You are such a Queen's boy. There are always places open in Manhattan." 

"Yeah, strip clubs and some bars." 

"And 24-hour delis," Olivia said, pointing to the corner. She got out of the car. "I'll be back in a minute." She returned with a couple of bags. 

"Where to?" Elliot inquired. 

"I don't know. The park, I guess. We'll have a midnight picnic. Actually, on second thought, let's just park beside the park and eat in the car," she said. At his nod, she knew that he was also remembering the case in Central Park a month ago. They parked in the scattered shadows of a tree, but the orange streetlamp cast its light over the front of the car, leaving enough to see. Olivia pulled some containers out of the bag and began to munch on a perogie, sighing contentedly as she bit in. 

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days." 

"Me too. Pass the food." She did. As he watched her eat, savouring each bite, he found himself enchanted by it. He began to eat faster. As soon as she set the last container down, "Olivia?" 

She turned, "Uh-huh?" 

And he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his mouth onto her. She pulled his head into hers with her hand. She pushed him back so he was lying across the seats and she was half-straddling him in the small space. He pushed her shirt up roughly, grabbing her breasts through her bra... 

********** 

The patrol cops chatted idly as they wandered down the street. 

"So Joanne comes home last night, completely pissed," said one. 

"You gotta do something, man," said the other. They stopped suddenly. 

"What do you think? Transaction in progress?" 

"Looks like it. Let's just leave it, I don't feel like filing more reports." 

"Come on, we need the caller." 

They stopped at the car, one on either side, and the first one rapped on the driver's window. 

********** 

Olivia gasped at the knocking and hit her head on the ceiling. 

"Ow!" She bit her lip as they scrambled to figure out what was going on. She yanked her shirt down and climbed off Elliot. Elliot sat up and rolled the window down. 

"Can we help you officers?" He said. 

"Yeah, we're Vice. Do you mind telling us your names?" The truth dawned on them Olivia began to laugh nervously. 

"You mean you thought. . . No, it's nothing like that. I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is Detective Elliot Stabler. We're from the one-six," she said. The cops exchanged glances. 

"Badges?" One said. Elliot produced his from his pocket. Olivia looked frantically through her pockets and her purse. 

"It's around here somewhere,"she said. 

"Don't bother, ma'am. Sorry about the mixup. Maybe you should finish somewhere else, like at home." 

"Good idea," Olivia agreed, smiling at them with intense embarassment. "Come on, Elliot. Let's go home." They did. 

*********** 

"What do you think?" Said the first cop. 

"Big day at the one-six, you decide to go get some action." 

"She's new around here." 

"Yeah. Let's put a call in to the one-six in the morning to check the story." 


	6. Wednesday

Olivia woke up from a deep sleep and smiled, remembering her dream. She had been living with Elliot and he'd said he loved her and everything had been so perfect. So happy. Then Olivia realized that it wasn't a dream. The arms around her, the breath on her neck, the gentle beating heart belonged to Elliot. She snuggled in, thinking it was a pity that they'd have to leave for work in only forty-five minutes. And tomorrow, she'd have to move. It was only across the city but it felt like another country. She felt Elliot begin to wake up. He yawned and stretched. 

"Morning," she greeted. 

"Morning," he said. He looked at the clock, "We should get ready," he said reluctantly. 

"I know, but I don't want to leave," she said. 

"Me neither." He pushed himself out of bed and pulled on his robe. He turned back to Olivia, who was slowly crawling out of bed as well, wearing pink pyjamas. "It was fun. Let's do it again sometime." She laughed, remembering the night before. The embarassment of a police reprimand hadn't affected their mood much. By the time they had come in the front door, they were all over each other. They had made love on the living room carpet, falling asleep there briefly before ascending to his bedroom for the rest of the night. 

"How does tonight sound?" She said, grinning. 

"Tonight it is." He returned the smile. Her face went suddenly serious. 

"I really do love you, Elliot," she said. 

"I love you, too." He pulled her into a hug. 

********** 

Cragen's phone had been ringing off the hook, and, for the first time in his career, it wasn't the media or concerned citizens. When Olivia and Elliot entered the squadroom, obviously in love, he was in a really bad mood. 

"You two. In my office. Now," he commanded. They lost their smiles, exchanging glances. Munch and Fin sat at their desk, snickering. Cragen shut the door behind his two detectives and circled them to stand in front of his desk, hands on his hips. 

"I have had over fifteen calls in the last hour and a half. The first was from two Vice detectives wanting to know if there was really a Detective Olivia Benson under my command." Her eyes widened in severe embarassment. 

"Sir, we...."Elliot began. 

"I'm not finished. I then got a call from IAB. Do you know what it took for me to convince them not to formally reprimand you?" Elliot and Olivia remained silent. 

"After that came the calls from every other Captain in the city, and a few Lieutenants, calling to either laugh at me or question my ability. What were you two thinking?!" 

"Captain, we weren't thinking," Olivia stated guiltily, "I'm sorry for getting you into this." 

"We're sorry," Elliot added. 

"Good, cause Olivia, I want you to finish the second and third filing rooms today. Elliot, you're on desk duty. I would also ask you to take your lunches separately until you figure you can keep your hands off each other." 

The detectives nodded and exited the office. Cragen smiled. They were so perfect together. 

********** 

As soon as Olivia shut the door behind her, Munch and Fin burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes, noticing that most of the office staff were snickering behind their clipboards and file folders. Munch motioned for quiet and sat on top of his desk, holding a paper which he began to read from. 

"Preliminary Report by Officer Thomas Hutchinson. During our usual rounds at 11:45pm, my partner and I came across a car in which we assumed a prostitute was completing a transaction." Olivia and Elliot stayed rooted to the spot as he continued. 

"Then there's some boring stuff. The colour of the car, etcetera. Here's the good part: The 'John' identified himself as Detective Elliot Stabler and produced adequate ID. However, the alleged Detective Olivia Benson was not able to produce identification when requested. Request to investigate further. . ." Munch stopped as the staff exploded into shouts, cheers, and laughter. Fin was doubled over. Olivia pretended to ignore them and headed for the filing room. Once she was there, she began to laugh as well. It really was sort of funny, although it certainly wasn't the way she pictured the office learning about their relationship. 

********** 

After Olivia returned from her lunch, her cell phone rang. She shut the drawer of the filing cabinet, sat back, and fished the phone out of her jacket on the table. 

"Benson." 

"Hey." It was Elliot. He spoke in a hushed voice, so as not to be overheard. 

"Hi." 

"How's it going?" He asked. 

"Awful. I feel like I'm a librarian. How about you?" She replied. 

"Not too bad, considering." 

"I know. It wasn't really what I was expecting this morning." He didn't reply to this. 

"So, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner this evening." Her face crinkled into a smile. 

"I'd love to." 

"Good. Can I pick you up at seven-thirty at filing room three?" 

"Sounds great. See you then." 

*********** 

He swung by the filing room promptly at 7:30. 

"You ready?" 

"You bet." 

When their orders had been taken, Olivia put her elbows on the table and leaned forward. 

"So, would this be our first real date?" 

"You didn't consider last night a date?" He joked. 

"Very funny." 

"I don't know. We've been out for dinner before, lots. After work," he said. 

"Never to a real restaurant. Bars and cafés. And we talked about work mostly. But you were. . .married those times. I was often involved elsewhere. This is different." There was silence before he responded. It was the first time either one had acknowledged their past relationships in words. 

"Then I guess this is - our first date." He took her hand across the table. "Do you want to know what Cragen made me do on desk duty?" She nodded, staring straight into his blue eyes. 

"I had to call all the people that called him this morning and explain my conduct." She cringed. 

"That's harsh. I think we need a new rule. From now on, no remotely sexual behaviour in motor vehicles." 

"It's a deal." 

********** 

That night, Elliot lay cuddling Olivia, who was fast asleep. He tried to sleep, but he stayed awake. The moonlight cast a slanted, blue glow on their forms. He looked down at her and let the happy glow fill him. He tried to imagine the house without her in it. He couldn't. He didn't want to. She made his existence vibrant. He didn't feel lonely anymore. Sure, she could come over once in a while after she moved out, but it wouldn't be the same. 

Olivia turned slightly in her sleep. Elliot held her tighter. 

He didn't want to let her go. 

********** 

Almost done! Please continue to review. 


	7. Thursday

The city was still covered in darkness when Olivia awoke. She carefully extracted herself from Elliot's arms and pulled on some clothes. Then she walked silently through the room, picking up discarded items of hers. She did the same in the bathroom before heading downstairs. She didn't want to forget anything. 

Once downstairs, she began to repack her things, starting to feel as upset by leaving her home of four days as she had been about her home of three years. What really got to her was that Elliot hadn't said anything. True, he wasn't usually one to get sentimental, but he loved her, right? And he had never once acknowledged that she was moving out. She felt taken for granted a bit. She stooped down to pick up a garment lodged in the couch. The black dress that she had worn the night she was supposed to make dinner. She squeezed her eyes shut against the memories. 

Elliot woke up and reached for her, but she wasn't there. He went downstairs and found her hunched over some boxes. 

"Good morning," he said, then mentally cringed at his inept timing when she turned, sniffling and wiping her red eyes. "Are you okay?" She shook her head, more tears flowing at his concern for her. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast." Olivia allowed herself to be hugged before being led to the kitchen. 

"Elliot, I can't eat anything. My stomach's in knots," she said. 

"Me too," he confessed, "but can I talk you into coffee?" 

"I never refuse coffee." 

Olivia sat as Elliot poured her a cup and handed it to her. He looked across the table at her, sipping her coffee. For all her outer vulnerability, he could still feel her underlying strength. She'd get through this, even if it broke her heart. Suddenly, Elliot became overwhelmed by a feeling he couldn't name, a feeling that had been building up for days. It was a mixture of guilt and longing, an expanding ever-protective, multi-branched force that was too big to cram into the category of love. He then realized that he wouldn't let her heart be broken, he didn't want her to get hurt. She stared out of the window into the backyard, where small snowflakes were beginning to fall. 

"Stay with me." His voice seemed to ring out in the quiet insulation of the snow. Olivia turned and looked into his face with a mixture of hope, fear, and barely-concealed joy. 

"What?" She whispered. 

"I'm asking you if. . .would you like to. . .move in with me, Liv." 

*********** 

Olivia rode in the front of the moving van, sandwiched in between Munch and Fin. 

"Not the best day for moving," Fin said, gesturing to the snow. 

"I think it's beautiful," Olivia said, then continued, "I bet you're glad I took a lot of my stuff to the Salvation Army, though." 

"So, where to?" Munch asked. Olivia had been giving him directions. 

"Left here," she said. Munch raised his eyebrows. 

"You sure?" She nodded firmly. 

"So is the new place bigger?" Fin asked. 

"Uh-huh. Turn right at the next light." Munch caught on. 

"We're not going to a new apartment," he observed. Olivia shook her head, a grin widening on her face. 

"I'm moving in with Elliot," she stated, voice full of suppressed excitement. 

"Hey, congratulations," Munch said. 

"Yeah," Fin said, "You're gonna be really happy together." She hugged them both as they parked in front of his house. Their house. Elliot came outside, ready to help with the moving. Munch and Fin shook hands with him. He didn't need their permission, but Olivia had always been closer with them than he had been, and he somehow felt glad that they approved. 

********** 

That night, after the unpacking of boxes was done and Munch and Fin had left, Olivia stood, looking out her new bedroom window. Half-unpacked boxes were still strewn everywhere, but they had decided to stop for the night. The snow was still falling, and she watched the way it was lit up by the street light, like falling stars. Elliot's arms slipped around her waist and she smiled, covering his hands with hers. 

"Whatcha doing?" He asked softly. 

"I'm learning the view." 

"Well, there'll be plenty of time for the window tomorrow. I've just spoken with the bed and it is demanding our immediate attention. She turned. 

"Well, we certainly better not keep it waiting." 


End file.
